Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Next Generation
by Justrayawsome
Summary: A boy on his way to Duel Academy faces a series of different challenges. Will he find what he is looking for? Or will he die trying to do it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh cards. They are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

In the late afternoon there were two boys in a middle of a duel. One boy had a pink gumball like monster on the field, while facing against him was another boy with two monsters on his field one was a man on crimson armor wielding a sword in each hand and the other was a bulkey rock monster with metal armor and a cannon for a right hand and next to the man with the swords a face down card.

"Face it Justin your monsters destroy my Marshmallon," The boy with the pink creature said.

"Well we shall see," Justin said as he drew his card. "I flip summon my face down monster, The Magician of Faith!" From the face down card a women rose, she was robed in a blue robe with red sleves she had violet hair and was holding a staff with a crescent moon on it. "With her flip effect she allows me to add any spell card from my graveyard, so I will add my Rekindling back to my hand," a card was ejected from his graveyard. "Now I'll play it and revive my Laval Magma Cannonerer and my Laval Volcano Handmaiden," two figure rose from fire one was amother rock monster with cannons on each of its shoulders and another was a dark skinned women with red hair and a purple dress.

"Now I tune them together," both Laval Magma Cannonerer and Laval Volcano Handmaiden jumped in the air, the women turned into a green ring and went around the cannonerer, he then turned into four stars and a green beam of light went through the ring. Now in the place of Laval Magma Cannonerer was a warrior made from rocks and with two rock blades sprouting from his elbows. "To synchro summon Laval Dual Slasher. Now he has two effects if I have two or more Laval mon stere in the grave if he Attacks a defense position monster he can attack twice."

The other boy then protested, "But Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle."

"True but when I have three or more Laval monsters he can inflict piercing damage," Justin said as he smiled.

"Oh crap..."

"Oh crap indeed my friend, Laval Dual Slasher attack Marshmallon twice and end this," The warrior jumped into the air and brought his blade down on the monster, he then brought his blade up and slashed the air sending a blade of heat hitting the boy depleting his life points.

"Man you are good Justin, there is no way you aren't getting Duel Academy."

"Thanks but I still should keep practicing, you never know who I'm going to face for my test, well thanks for the duel," Justin said as he turned off his duel disk.

"No problem and good luck tomorrow."

* * *

That night Justin was on his bed thinking. _"I can't afford to lose tomorrow, I need to get in to Duel Academy, I need to." _He then looked to his deck box was holding his deck, he then got up a pulled out a wallet and then a card in his wallet it had a red dragon with black markings, _"It's time to add this card in my deck."_

* * *

The next day his dad dropped him off to Kaiba Land where the entrance exams takes place. "Thanks dad," Justin said as he walked in he got his number, 108, and sat down.

There were four dueling fields all had duels already in it. One had a girl his age she had pale and long red hair and the field was empty. "I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back The Agent Of Creation-Venus in attack mode." A female angel appeared with a gold dress and gold wings. "Then I use her effect and pay 500 lifepoints to special summon a Mystic Shine Ball from my deck," A red orb appeared next to Venus. "Then finally I normal summon The Agent of Mystery-Earth and equip her with Synchro Boost," another angel appeared she had white skin and hair and blue and green wings when she was summoned she was immediately surrounded by blue aura increasing her to level 3.

"Now I tune all three of my minstead together," Earth turned into three green rings and surrounded Venus and the Mystic Shine Ball turning Venus into three stars and the ball into one star. A green beam went throught the rings and in Venus' place a holy white centaur wielding a sword. "I synchro summon The Avenging Knight Parshath. Now Attack." The centaur galloped over to the proctor slashing him ending the duel.

In another field there was a brown haired boy his age he had a giant black wingless dragon while the proctor had one face down. "All right kid I play Monster Reborn to bring back Hero Kid from my grave and he lets me being out my other two," a little kid in a astronaut suit appeared on the field followed by to exact same kid. "I tribute all three to bring out Gilford the Lightning and since he was tributed by three monsters I wipe out your monsters." Gilford brought up his sword causing lightning to destroy the dragon. "Now attack!" He ran at the boy but he discard a card from his hand.

"I discard Kuriboh. His effects brings the battle damage to zero." The proctor ended his turn and the boy drew. "I play Soul Charge to pay 2000 lifepoints but in exchange i revive Dark Scorpion-Gorg the Strong and Don Zaloog from my grave," to men rose one was a bald muscular man holding a mallet while the other was a white haired man holding to guns they both had brown tunics and red pants. "Next I play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! This spell allows me to summon one of each Dark Scorpion as long as Don Zaloog is on the field, so I summon Chick the Yellow, Cliff the Trap Remover, and Meanae the Thorn all in Attack mode." A young man blond wielding a giant hammer, a man with brown with glasses holding a knife, and a brown haired women with a whip all appeared and like Don and Gorg hand brown tunics and red pants.

"Now finally I play Dark Scorpion Combination, since I have all Dark Scorpions on the field and Don Zaloog the can all Attack directly but only deal 400 damage to you each, but that's enough to end this duel." Gorg and Chick slammed their weapons into the proctor stomach, Cliff slashed his chest, Meanae whipped him with her whip, and Don shoot him with both his guns.

Justin was waiting for about thirty minutes until his number was called. He went to duel arena four. In there he saw a buff man wearing a red jacket and he was wearing a yellow dinosaur based bandana.

"Hello cadet, my name is and I'm gunna be your test proctor today," Hassleberry said. "Now get ready solider, because it's time to due."

"Alright it's dueling time!" Justin said.

**H: 8000**

**J: 8000**

**"**You can go first solider," Hassleberry said as he drew his starting hand.

"Thank you sir. I'll start with playing Molten Conduction Field with this spell I can send two Laval monsters from my deck to my graveyard. So now I'll send one Laval Magma Cannoneer and one Laval Volcano Handmaiden to the graveyard," he sent the two cards to the graveyard, "and with my Handmaiden's effect since she was sent to the grave with another Laval monster to the grave so I'll send another Handmaiden." He sent the card to the graveyard and used it's effect to send a Laval Lakeside Lady.

With the effects done he played another card, "I'll normal summon my Flamvell Firedog in attack mode," a dog made out of molten lava and rocks (4/1900/200). "Next I'll set one card facedown," a facedown card was set behind the dog. "Now it's your move sir."

Hassleberry drew his card and smile, "alright I play the field spell Jirassic World!" The whole arena turned into a prehistoric jungle. "Next I normal summon Sabersaurs in attack mode," a red triceratops with swords for horn and on it's tail rose (4/1900/500). "Now with my field spell it gives all dinosaurs 300 extra attack." The dinosaurs attack rose to 2200. "Now charge Sabersaurs!" The dinosaur ran at the dog with full force hitting it.

**H: 8000**

**J: 7700**

"Alright solider your move," The teacher said after setting a card.

"My turn draw!" Justin looked over his cards and found something he can do, "first I use my Rekindling spell with this I can special summon as many fire monsters with 200 defense points as I can, so come out Flamvell Firedog, Laval Magma Cannoneer, two Laval Volcano Handmaiden, and Laval Lakeside Lady!" Five figures rose from fire, the fire dog (4/1900/200), Laval Magma Cannoneer (4/1700/200), two Laval Volcano Handmaiden (1/100/200)X2, and a girl in a blue dress and red hair (3/200/200).

"Five monsters at once sam hill!" Hassleberry said until he looked at the stats, "wait they all are weaker than my dino."

"True Mr. Hassleberry but my Volcano Handmaiden and Lakeside Lady are tuners," he said as Hassleberry gasped. "Now I tune my Firedog and my Handmaiden together to bring out Laval Dual Slasher" the two said monsters jumped into the air as the female turned into a green ring and surrounded the dog who turned into four star. A green beam went throug the ring when the light died down Laval Dual Slaser appeared (5/2400/200), "Then I tune my Cannoneer and other Handmaiden to summon another Dual Slasher," the two monster transformed into four stars and a ring and summoned another Dual Slasher.

"Now I'm not done yet I tune a Dual Slasher with my Lakeside Lady to bring out my Crimson Blader," the two monsters jumped into the air with Lakeside Lady turning into three green rings and Dual Slasher transformed into five green stars. When the light died down the dual sword wielding, crimson armor warrior appeared (8/2800/2600). "Now Crimson Blader attack Sabersaur!" The warrior was prepared to slay the beast but was stopped by a barrier.

"Sorry solder but Negate Attack will stop your attack," Hassleberry said as he sent his trap to the graveyard.

"Alright I end my turn there."

Hassleberry drew his next card and activated it, "I play Big Pill of Evolution so now I tribute a dinosaur like Sabersaur," the red triceratops disappeared, "with this I can nirmal summon any dinosaur monster even without tribute."

"Wait any dinosaur?" Justin asked.

"Yep like my Ultimte Tyranno in attack mode!" A brown scaled T-rex woth black armor appeared on the field (8/3000/2200) but the field spell boosted his points to 3300. "Now he can attack all monsters on your field, now charge!" The t-rex ran at the Crimson Blader and hit him with his tail.

**H: 8000**

**J: 7200**

The the Ultimte Tyranno turned to Laval DualSlasher and crushed it with it's mighty jaws.

**H: 8000**

**J: 6300**

"I'll end there, come on solider is that all you got?" Asked Hassleberry as Justn drew his card.

"I'll play Lightning Vortex to discard Blaster, the Dragon Ruler of Inferno; now I destroy all face up monsters you own." A lightning bolt struck down the dinosaur. "Now I remove from play a Laval Lakeside Lady and a Laval Magma Cannoneer to special summon Blaster from the graveyard," two spheres of fire was ejected from the graveyard and combined to make a red dragon made from molten lava (7/2800/1800). "Next I summon a Laval Cannon in attack mode," a man made from rocks appeared with a cannon for a right arm (4/1600/900).

"His effect allows me to bring a monster that was banished and special summon so I chose my Lakeside Lady," Laval Cannon fired a ball of fire and Lakeside Lady emerged from it. "Now I tune my Lady with my Cannon to synchro summon my Laval Stennon," the two monsters jumped into the air and Lakeside Lady turning into three green rings and Cannon turned into four green stars. A beam of green light went through the rings and reveal a bulkey rock monster with metal armor and a cannon for a right hand (7/2700/1800). "Now I discard a card becuase of Stennon's effect," he took a card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard. "Now attack!"

Blaster fire a stream of lava from it's mouth hitting the teacher.

**H: 5200**

**J: 6300**

Then Stennon aimed his cannon at Hassleberry and fired a ball of magma at him.

H:** 2500**

**J: 6300**

"I'll end my turn there," Justin said.

"I'll summon my Super Conductor Tyranno in attack mode," a green scaled tyrannosaurus with metal armor appeared (8/3300/1400) with its attack increased to 3600 becuase of Jurassic World. "Next I play monster reborn to bring back my Ultimate Tyranno," the black armored dinosaur rose from the graveyard. "Now Ultimate Tyranno attack!" The dinosaur headbutted Blaster killing it.

**H: 2500**

**J: 5800**

Then it slamed it's tail into Stennon.

**H: 2500**

**J: 5200**

"Now Super Conductor Tyranno direct attack!" The dinosaur gathered light in it's mouth and fired it at Justin.

**H: 2500**

**J: ** **1600**

"Alright solider your move," Hassleberry said But was surprised when he saw Blaster go back to Justin's hand.

"During your end phase I get Blaster to my hand, so any ways my turn draw!" Justin looked at his card in his hand, "I play my Heavy Storm to destroy all spells and traps card on the field," with Jurassic World gone the dinosaurs points returned to normal.

"Now I play Spell Reproduction, so I discard my Molten Conduction Field and Mystical Space Typhoon to get back Rekindling to my hand," he sent the two spell from his hand to the graveyard and got the spell from the grave to the hand. "Now I play it to bring back two Dual Slasher and a Volcano Handmaiden from the graveyard to the field," the three monsters returned from the grave.

"Now I will tune them all together to call on my favorite card!" The three monsters jumped into the air Laval Volcano Handmaiden turned into a green ring and surrounded the two Laval Dual Slasher who then turned into five green stars each. "By the power of the cosmos appear the devourer of stars," a green beam of light went through the ring, "Synchro Summon Star Eater!" When the light died down a giant red draon with black markings was in a Laval Dual Slasher's place and it roared (11/3200/2800).

"Sam hill thats one impressive monster son but my Super Conductor Tyranno is still stronger than that dragon," Hassleberry said at the sight of the mighty dragon.

He held up another card and played it, "this card is Megamorph, since my lifepoints are less than yours the monster equipped with this card attack is double, so I equip it to my Star Eater!" The dragon grew twice it's size dwarfing both giant tyrannosaurs and its attack doubled to 6400.

"Well good job solider finish this," Hassleberry said smiling.

"Thanks , now Star Eater end this with Cosmic Star Inferno!" Justin said. The dragon opened it's mouth as its mouth was filled with fire the dragon then shoot a mighty inferno incinerating Ultimate Tyranno.

**H: 0000**

**J: 1600**

"Congrats Solider you just one your way into Duel Academy," Hassleberry said sticking his hand out.

"Thank you," Justin said taking his hand shake it.

One hour later he got his academy jacket and duel disk they were both red. "_Looks like I'm in Orsiris Red."_

The night before he leaves for Duel Academy his parents were already asleep while he was looking at Star Eater's card, "I will find you Manang even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

**That's chapter one I hope you liked this and don't forget to review.**


End file.
